Aqua Voice
by Hikari098
Summary: Tokiya lost his voice due to trauma after witnessing Nanami Haruka's sudden death. Without their composer and Tokiya, STARISH stopped appearing on the spotlight. When everything was about to fall apart, an unexpected hope appeared as a new pair took the Master Course. Will STARISH shine again with these new recruits, or will they disband because of a certain raven-haired composer?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So, after a long time of not writing anything at all, my mind and my hands became lazy. But when I listened to Rin Matsuoka's catchy character song, '**Aqua Gate**', it reminded me of sexy Ichinose Tokiya from UtaPri since they both have the same voice actor. Miraculously, with some sparks of _fujoshi fantasy_, I finally have a new crossover fanfic! I hope you will enjoy reading this since I really enjoyed writing the prologue while imagining some ****** things that I'll write for future chapters (with unstoppable nosebleed) ~! ^^

Also, this fanfic will focus mostly on music, being idols, and the passionate love among sexy boys (so I killed Nanami Haruka here), but don't worry! Nanase Haruka is still obsessed with pools. (*^o^*)

About the pairings here, I guess I'll stick with STARISH x Haruka x Rin + Swim club members, since I love Nanase Haruka for being an adorable _tsundere_ but it might change depending on the flow of my story, so don't get your hopes up just yet! It might disappoint you later on.

**Warning/s: **Yaoi (so if you don't like it, don't read this!), some grammatical errors, and slight OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama and Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Summary: **Tokiya lost his voice due to trauma after witnessing Nanami Haruka's sudden death. Without their composer and Tokiya, STARISH stopped appearing on the spotlight. When everything was about to fall apart, an unexpected hope appeared as a new pair took the Master Course. Will STARISH shine again with these new recruits, or will they disband because of new conflicted feelings for a certain raven-haired composer?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Flashes of light almost lightened the dark night sky as the distinguished idol group, STARISH, got out from the white limousine, parked in front of the entrance of the biggest concert hall in Tokyo. Fans, cameramen and reporters flocked immediately around the idols while the guards gave their best in blocking the troublesome crowd so the idols could proceed inside the concert hall. While walking towards the entrance, the red-haired idol, Ittoki Otoya, waved his hands wildly and showed a big smile to his fans, who squealed loudly in delight. The dark-haired idol, Ichinose Tokiya, slowed his pace to nag his fellow idol with a frown.

"Otoya, we're not here to entertain them right now," he whispered irritatingly. Well, he never really liked people flocking around them crazily just because they were so famous. He would greatly appreciate it if they could give them some space sometimes.

Otoya just grinned at him like a kid as he patted Tokiya's right shoulder and ignored his complaint. "Tokiya, come on! Don't act like an unsociable old man for now! Even if we're just gonna watch our _kouhai_'s debut concert, it won't hurt to wave and to smile at our loyal fans! Without their support, we couldn't make it this far as idols right now, right?"

"That's right, Icchi. Show some gratitude to these ladies. And also, frowning is bad for the face, you know," the orange-haired idol, Jinguuji Ren, joined the conversation while winking and blowing flying kisses to the fans, who fainted one by one by his flirty gestures.

"Jinguuji, stop flirting with the fans. We're not here to flirt," the blue-haired idol, Hijirikawa Masato, warned Ren strictly. Ren gave him a teasing smirk.

"Don't worry, Hijirikawa. I'll flirt with you later."

"No, thanks," he declined coldly.

The short, blond-haired idol, Kurusu Syo, had a difficult time waving at his fans since the tall guards were like walls to him. Noticing his distress, the curly-haired idol, Shinomiya Natsuki, picked him up like a teddy bear and waved him to the fans.

"Can you see your fans now, Syo-chan?" he asked cheerfully.

Syo showed a terrified look right after Natsuki picked him up suddenly. He was glad that he finally overcame his fear of heights so he calmed down a bit, but he quickly glared at his tall childhood friend and shouted, "Put me down, you moron! My fans will definitely think of me like a kid-!"

"Syo-kun~! You're so cute~! You're just like an adorable kid~!" one of the fans screamed abruptly, causing Syo to blush in embarrassment.

"My pride as an adult . . . is gone now . . . ," he murmured in depression as he covered his face with his hands which nails were black-polished.

The tanned, green-eyed idol, Aijima Cecil, showed a puzzled look after hearing him. "What are you talking about, Syo? You're still 17 -"

"Shut up, Cecil! You're making me more humiliated, you idiot!" he retorted back angrily as he quickly removed himself from Natsuki's grab. While observing all of the idols like that, the peach-haired composer, Nanami Haruka, chuckled softly and smiled at them. They also smiled back at her in return. For them, she was the most important person in their lives because she was the one who made their dream come true. Who would believe that a clumsy, soft-spoken girl like her was the one who formed STARISH, the number one idol group in Japan right now? Everyone from STARISH truly admired and loved her. However, there was only one special someone who stole her heart right from the very beginning. Holding her tiny hand, Tokiya faced the girl who changed his life completely.

"Haruka, are you fine?" he asked gently, making her blush a bit.

"Ye-yes!" she stuttered nervously since they were holding hands in public.

He showed a worried look. "Hm? Don't you like holding hands with me?"

"It's not like that . . . I'm happy that we're holding hands but at the same time, I also feel shy . . . It's like I'm very lucky to have you, Tokiya-kun . . . ," she explained timidly with red cheeks which made the dark-haired idol chuckle happily.

"Cute," he complimented before kissing her cheek. Her face was literally bright red after he did that to her. The other members of STARISH were totally jealous as they watched them being lovey-dovey to each other. Even though Shining Saotome finally allowed them to have a romantic relationship with someone, they still had a hard time accepting the fact that Haruka chose Tokiya over them. Many people thought that if you were an idol, it would be a piece of cake to get the love of your life, but it seemed like that was hardly true for them. Also, they weren't given a chance even once to prove that their love for her was stronger than anyone else. Well, they understood that Tokiya was the reason why she became a composer, and what could they even expect in return from a very dense girl like her even if they give the world to her? That just proved how hard and unfair love was. As the hearty atmosphere between the two lovebirds became unbearable for the others, Ren tried to break it by making them conscious of their presence.

"Hey, Icchi. We're here, you know."

Understanding his statement, Tokiya bowed a little to apologize and to respect their feelings since he was a fellow man, too. He knew that everybody else loved his girlfriend. Even if he was proud to have her, he still considered their feelings for her.

"Sorry, guys. I'll control myself next time," he said. Hearing his honest words, the other guys became relieved but somehow, it still irked them a bit when he mentioned the '_I'll control myself next time_' part. When they were almost close to their seats, the peach-haired girl halted abruptly from her tracks while rummaging through her red handbag anxiously.

"It's not here . . . ! Where did it go . . . ?" she mumbled, sweating nervously.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" the dark-haired idol asked when he noticed her anxiety.

Biting her lower lip while thinking about something important that she probably dropped off somewhere, she suddenly thought of an idea where she dropped it accidentally. Thus she turned around and quickly ran away.

"I must have dropped it there . . . !" she exclaimed, causing the whole idol group to panic.

"Nanami, where are you going?!" shouted Otoya as they immediately ran after her.

"Haru-chan, will you tell us first what's wrong?! Haru-chan!" screamed Natsuki, trying to run as fast as he could but he was not a fast runner and Haruka started running first before them so the distance between them were too big. Even Syo, the most athletic one among them, was having a hard time catching up with her. It would take a while before he could outrun her.

"Nanami, it's dangerous to run while wearing tall heels! Slow down!" the blue-haired idol shouted desperately for he didn't want her to trip down and to get herself injured. However, Haruka was somewhat more determined than them. When she finally exited the building, she still continued to run until she spotted the most important thing in her life that she dropped off accidentally – the sapphire bracelet that Tokiya gave her during her birthday. Without hesitation, she ran towards the road. Her action made the idols pale and stiff.

"Haruka! Don't go there!" warned Tokiya, seeing that the stop light became green, and vehicles started to run forward furiously.

Everything went slow when Haruka ignored her surroundings just to retrieve the bracelet in the road.

"Please, stop . . ."

An incoming truck's horn rang through the area as it tried to warn her to back away but her body suddenly froze due to terror right after she picked up the bracelet.

"Run . . ."

Haruka's golden irises shrank rapidly when she saw the truck almost close to her.

"Haruka, get away from there!" shrieked Tokiya nervously as he tried to run there to protect her, but it was too late as the screeching sound of a halting truck echoed through the silent night.

"HARUKA!"

Without mercy, she died right in front of him while still holding the most wonderful gift she received throughout her life.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for the prologue! I know that everything went too fast here but I think this might really happen to Haruka since she's clumsy and careless, you know. So the FREE! cast aren't mentioned here yet but they will be introduced in the first chapter so look forward to it~! Reviews are greatly appreciated so I hope you leave a review to make me know about your thoughts here. See you next time~! (^_^)v


	2. Chapter 1: A Composer who Loves Water

**A/N: **So, this is chapter 1, guys! I hope you'll like it~! ^^

**Rin Ice Miyako** – I still follow the original plot of Free!, so you could say that I still keep their swimming habits here. I hope that answers your question!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any hot guys from Uta no Prince-sama and Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club. I just own this crazy idea of mine.

* * *

_Waterdere_ – n. a combination of 'water' and '_tsundere_', a person who's hostile at first but gradually shows his/her warm side, or a person who hides his/her sensitive side by acting unfriendly; a term used specifically by the animators for Nanase Haruka.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Composer who Loves Water**

* * *

"Aren't we there yet?"

A raven-haired guy, with serious, ocean blue eyes, questioned as he and his companion were walking in the middle of a forest. At first, he didn't mind going right away to see their new dormitory since his partner and childhood friend, Tachibana Makoto, told him that there was an indoor pool near the dorm. Also, they would start living there next week so taking a peek wouldn't hurt. However, it seemed like he made the wrong choice. The two of them had been walking around here for two hours now. Or, to put it simpler, they were _lost_.

"Haru-chan, we're almost there, so be patient," the tall guy, with olive green hair and a pair of droopy green eyes, reassured while viewing the map carefully with a troubled expression on his face. He almost liked to nibble his thumb nervously because he was so scared to tell that they were definitely lost. Too bad, he didn't know that his companion already knew that an hour ago.

Irritated by the way he mentioned his name, the raven-haired guy reminded his best friend again, "I told you to drop off the '-chan' already, Makoto."

Seeing him irritated like a child, Makoto calmed down a bit and chuckled softly. "Yes, yes. I get it. Sorry, Haru."

Nanase Haruka pouted slightly when he felt Makoto's large hand patting his head as if his best friend was dealing with a kid. It might feel nice for girls, but he's a boy. So, it only made his mood worse and Makoto quickly noticed it.

"_Uh-oh . . . He's pissed off,_" he thought worryingly. This was bad. He must find the dorm fast before Haruka would search desperately for some any kind of pool to swim on, whether it was a swamp full of crocodiles, or even a river full of piranhas . . . wait, were there even piranhas here in Japan? Well, he'd better focus on finding the dorm right away rather than thinking about random things again. Haruka was the type of person who found solace in water whenever he had a bad mood, so it was a serious matter to deal with. While staring at the map to find the right directions with a determined look, he didn't notice that Haruka finally found his so-called 'solace' when he sniffed the familiar scent of water (which was obviously could not be done by ordinary people). Silently, he walked towards a small lake which was hidden behind tall trees and thick bushes. Observing how serene and beautiful the lake was, his once serious eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement as if he saw a valuable treasure.

"You're so beautiful . . . I want to feel you now," he mumbled slowly as he unconsciously unzipped his blue jacket with yellow lining and threw it down. Then he removed his white t-shirt and almost ready to bring down his brown pants after unbuckling his belt and unzipping them until . . .

"HARU! What the heck are you doing?! It's still spring! You might catch a cold if you swim there right now, so stop removing your clothes!" nagged Makoto as he managed to halt Haruka from bringing his pants down on time. Luckily, he noticed immediately that his childhood friend was missing a moment ago.

When Haruka was stopped suddenly like that, he faced Makoto angrily and growled, "Makoto, don't stop me. You told me that we'll arrive there right away but I can't wait any longer. My body _needs_ water."

"Ahh, geez . . . ! Can't you wait for at least a little longer? I think I know now how to get there!"

"You _think_? Then that means you're still not sure if that's the correct path, right?" he countered, making the olive green-haired guy to feel down.

"I . . . I just . . . Yeah, you're right . . . Sorry, Haru," apologized Makoto as he stared down with a helpless look. Haruka felt a bit guilty when he pointed it out like that and also, Makoto was just trying to be useful . . . Well, as a matter of fact, he was trying too hard to help out, even to the point of fighting with his parents and leaving their hometown just to follow him. Haruka knew why his childhood friend was acting like that ever since he made a whimsical decision of quitting Iwatobi High School and entering Saotome Academy two years ago. Just recalling what happened back then felt surreal. He wanted to forget but he couldn't. Forgetting would just make him feel more lost and miserable. He threw everything, took a gamble and came all the way here just for one purpose – to find his missing parents. And, because of Makoto, sticking with him until the end, he was finally a composer. Earning a living wouldn't be hard now and searching for his parents would be easy since he would have lots of money, as well. Just a little bit longer until his goal was achieved, huh?

"Makoto," he called his best friend's name, causing his companion to look at him, and then he continued, "Don't apologize. You've sacrificed a lot just to help me achieve my goal here. I am seriously in your debt, so I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry, Makoto . . ."

The tall guy blushed after hearing those words. For him, it was kind of cute to see Haruka talking sincerely. It was rare for him to show emotions but lately, he was being emotional ever since they left their hometown. Remembering again Haruka's tendency to feel guilty about his fight with his parents, Makoto gave his childhood friend a tender smile and held his hand. "Haru . . . It's okay. You don't need to apologize to me every now and then. You almost made me a saint back then when we were still studying at Saotome Academy. And then again, I left our hometown because I wanted to, okay? You don't need to feel responsible . . ."

"You're too nice, Makoto. Someday, it might be the death of you, you know," mumbled Haruka as his trembling hand grasped tightly to his best friend's big hand.

"I don't mind if it's for you, Haru," replied Makoto with a playful grin, causing Haruka to blush this time. He quickly turned around so Makoto wouldn't see it but unfortunately, his childhood friend caught him blushing so he was laughing with his usual gentle voice while his hand was muffling his supposed loud laughter.

"Don't always say such cheesy lines at the end, Makoto. It's creeping me out," the raven-haired guy said, releasing his grasp from Makoto's hand, while he took this moment as his chance to bring down his pants immediately and to jump into the lake, wearing only his favorite black swimwear with violet patterns. As usual.

"HARU! Argh, I'm too late . . . ," the olive green-haired guy palmed his face hopelessly when he failed to stop Haruka from embracing his 'solace'. Well, he might not be able to stop his childhood friend at all anyway. Haruka loved water, after all. Even if they left the swimming club, they were still swimming since there were big swimming pools at Saotome Academy. If Haruka didn't have any inspiration whenever he's composing a song or if he just wanted to swim, he would swiftly go to the indoor pool even though he was trespassing every night or even though there were classes. And whenever all the swimming pools were being cleaned, he would go swimming at the lake near the campus, even in broad daylight. He could still recall the times when he would go with Haruka to the Headmaster's office just to apologize for his childhood friend's obsession with water. Of course, Haruka also experienced detentions and suspensions because of his relentless, rule-breaking acts so when he was suspended for a day or more, he would stay at the bathtub for the whole day. Makoto was somewhat amazed that Haruka didn't get expelled. Well, he was warned five times back then that he would be expelled if he continued to break the rules. Thus, his childhood friend would get suddenly obedient, so he was trusted again by the teachers and by the headmaster, Shining Saotome. Once he earned their trust and met their expectations, he would break the rules once again just to swim to his heart's content.

"_Hahh . . . Nobody can stop Haru from loving water . . . ,_" sighed Makoto, sitting on the grass while watching Haruka swimming like a dolphin. For as long as he could remember, he knew that Haruka wasn't the type of person to break so many school rules in order to swim. His childhood friend was a good student with a good reputation throughout their kindergarten and elementary days, even during their high school days back at Iwatobi High School. Since he understood Haruka too well, he bet that the reason why Haruka really needed water all the time was because of his anxiety when he discovered that his parents were missing in Tokyo. Haruka might act cold towards other people but for him, he was the most caring person out there. If ever he was scared or got injured, the raven-haired guy would always get worried about him, so it was possible that he also cared about his parents deeply. That was why Makoto didn't hesitate to go with Haruka when he told him that he would go to Saotome Academy after somebody offered him a scholarship there. Even though the tuition fee was so expensive or his parents were against it, Makoto didn't care. He worked various part-time jobs in order to continue studying with his best friend. This was his repayment for all the things that Haruka had done for him and, also . . .

"My life will be meaningless without you, Haru-chan . . . ," murmured Makoto absentmindedly as he recalled all those memories as if they only happened recently.

"A-achoo-!"

His trail of thoughts was abruptly disturbed when he heard Haruka sneezing. Immediately, he folded the lower parts of his black pants up to his knees and removed his orange sneakers before he stepped into the lake and offered a hand in front of Haruka.

"Geez! I already told you that you might catch a cold if you swim here, Haru," he complained with a troubled look.

"It's not the water's fault! It's because of the . . . A-achoo!" his childhood friend sneezed again and his body began trembling due to the cold temperature.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that it's your fault for catching some cold right now, not the water," replied Makoto as he felt Haruka's wet, cold hand grabbing his hand. Quickly, he pulled him up and guided him out of the lake.

"Did you bring a towel?" he asked.

"No," answered Haruka without any emotion.

Makoto gaped in shock. "Eh?! Then how will you get yourself dry?!"

"We'll just find a cave and make a campfire. That's what everyone does when they don't have towels with them, right?"

"There's no cave here, Haru! And, a campfire? How can we do that here?! Hahh . . . You're lucky that I bring some towels with me today."

"'_As expected of Mako-chan! I knew you'll be a great bride someday'_, I bet Nagisa will tell you that," said Haruka, making Makoto embarrassed a bit and to laugh at the same time.

"Hahaha! That's a perfect imitation of Nagisa, Haru! Oh! Speaking of him, I wonder what happened to him and Rei. The two of us did manage to win the graduation audition, after all, so we don't know what happened to others afterwards. And also, they have partnered up with female students from the composition course since both of them took the idol course, right? I hope they will be scouted by Shining Agency, too, so all four of us can be together again!" beamed Makoto as he imagined all four of them living together in the Master Course dorm. It would be definitely fun.

Nagisa and Rei, their other friends and fellow swimming club members, also quitted Iwatobi High School to join them in Saotome Academy. They didn't care if they wouldn't do much competitive swimming in the future if they entered the famous performing arts school. Also, they had their own reasons for switching schools but they still didn't tell them about it. But their main reason for joining them in Saotome Academy was because they were their friends that would stick together until the end, through thick and thin. Nobody could break their strong bonds. Nagisa would always shout, '_Even if we won't see Rei-chan's speedo and Iwatobi swimming club again, we are still friends!'_ and then Rei would retort back, '_Why are you always stating that that's my speedo, Nagisa-kun?! That's yours, right? And why did you display that inside the club room when we visited there for the last time?! It's not beautiful at all!'_

He missed the two already. He really hoped that all of them would be together again, although they wouldn't do competitive swimming relays anymore.

* * *

"STARISH, I have a very big announcement to all of you!" shouted Shining Saotome as he appeared out of thin air in the middle of the idol group's lunch time in the dining hall. Syo and Otoya, who were turning 20 this year, almost choked to death because of the sudden appearance of the president of their agency. Masato and Tokiya, who were one year older than the two, were shocked so they spilled some contents of their tea on the table. The 22 year-old Ren and Natsuki, who was Satsuki for now, weren't surprised at all.

"What announcement is it, president? Our disbandment?" asked Ren mockingly, which made Syo mad.

Standing up from his seat, the blond-haired idol exclaimed, "Ren, how dare you joke about that when our group is like this!"

Instead of Natsuki calming him down in times like this, Satsuki, Natsuki's other self, made the conversation worse. "Will you shut up? Isn't it better if this group will get disbanded already?"

"What did you say, you -!"

"Syo, calm down! Don't let his words get to you!" said Otoya as he immediately tried to halt Syo from marching towards Satsuki and starting a brawl in front of their president. The short idol might get fired if he acted without thinking first of the situation.

"Why don't you want to disband yet, huh?! Do you still want Natsuki to suffer for years and more?! Don't you care about him?!" the curly-haired idol, who was not wearing eyeglasses, snapped as he stood up and banged the poor table with his inhumanely strong knuckles. Masato mentally noted himself that they needed to change the table again later. Their quarrels right now weren't unusual here inside the Master Course dorm. Two years had already passed since their beloved composer, Nanami Haruka, died because of her carelessness. After that shocking accident, Tokiya, her boyfriend, blamed himself for her death and lost his voice due to trauma. The doctor told them that it might take years to bring his voice back or worse, he might not be able to speak again for his entire life. Also, Natsuki broke down emotionally after Haruka's death, so Satsuki had always been with them all this time. Ren and Masato were starting to break down little by little as their work as idols became meaningless to them. Since Haruka wasn't around anymore and they couldn't perform as an idol group due to Tokiya's lost voice, Cecil returned to Agnapolis in order to continue his role as the next heir to the throne. Only Syo and Otoya could still maintain their sanity because they believed that the bond they formed together would be unbreakable. However, they sometimes thought that maybe they were not really destined to be a great idol group at all. Was it really time for them to disband?

"Gentlemen, will you cool down for a moment? I'm not here to disband you yet! I carry the good news that might bring you HOPE!" the dark red-haired president said while dancing in mid-air with transparent wires attached to his body and the way he pronounced the last word was very strong, which made the idol group curious and interested.

"So, what is this HOPE you're talking about, president?" questioned Masato with his usual serious look.

Smiling widely, he dropped something down on their table. All of them stood up and viewed the thing that Shining dropped. It's a picture of a young, serious boy with short straight black hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. Before any of them could question about this picture, Shining proudly announced the good news.

"He is Mister Nanase Haruka! He will be your new _composer_ next week! He is a _waterdere_, so treat him well!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, great! That's chapter 1, folks! Since I'm so excited to get this out of my mind, the story might be fast-paced and confusing. Well, I hope you didn't get confused with those long fragmented stories about their lives two years ago. And I'm sorry if Rei, Nagisa and Rin aren't here to join the first chapter. I'm also not sure if they will show up on the next chapter, so I'll just surprise you with that! About the **waterdere**, I found that term from Free! Wiki, so I didn't invent it. Reviews and questions are greatly appreciated! See you next time~!


	3. Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting

**A/N: **Tadaa~! Here's chapter 2, guys! Sorry for the late update. I participated in the art contest of Zeiva's time-travelling otome game, Area-X! It's my first time submitting an entry online so I'm pretty nervous! I hope I can win! My entry is no. 71, so check it out if you're interested to see it or just curious about it! (^_^)

Also, thanks for the amazing reviews and for taking an interest in this story! I hope this chapter will start to make everything very interesting since chapter 1 is a bit short, I guess? Well, chapter 1 is more of an explanation or introduction, so this is the real beginning! I hope you'll enjoy reading it! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own UtaPri and Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting with the Princes of Song**

* * *

"What?! He's going to be our new composer?!" exclaimed Syo with a surprised look as he looked at their president.

"Yes! He is our top composer this year! You'll begin to create your next single with him next week! And also, you'll train new idols who will become important assets to the agency! Be sure to get along with them this time! I won't let you all repeat the same treatment that you gave to the previous idols and composers for the last two years," warned Shining Saotome with a serious expression on his face.

The idol group was silent. Some of them showed depressed looks while the others didn't care about what happened to the other idols and composers who were once living in this dorm.

He added with a strict voice, "If you ever repeat the same mistake, I'll disband you, STARISH. I'll never let you all work in Shining Agency again. Remember that. This is your last chance!"

After giving them a serious warning, Shining finally bid his farewell with a big smirk on his face. "Then, I better get going now. Adieu~!"

Waving his hand, he swung his body towards the open window to leave the dorm. Silence was once again present there. Although it was supposed to be a good news and a chance for them to rise again as a famous idol group, they were in low spirits. It had been two years already and they were still unable to leave the Master Course dorm since they still hadn't have a proper composer who would make them shine like what Nanami Haruka had done.

"A new composer, huh . . . ? I wonder if we'll get along with this composer this time . . . ," mumbled Otoya sadly when he picked up the picture and glanced at it again.

"Boring . . . I wish that our new composer is a girl," said Ren with a bored look.

Masato nagged, "How disgraceful, Jinguuji. Be more serious, will you? This is work so don't be picky."

"Masato is right! I think this Nanase guy might save us from leaving the agency for good. This is our last chance," agreed Syo while pointing his finger towards the picture.

Then Satsuki finally cracked the table into two madly with his hand while grumbling, "This is ridiculous! I can't accept this!"

"Hey! What are you doing, Satsuki?!" the short guy shouted as he faced the curly-haired idol. He dared not to charge towards the tall guy since Syo knew well that he didn't have a chance to win against a very strong guy like Satsuki.

"This is just fucking insane! That fat president of ours should have just disbanded us! I can't believe that he's giving us one more chance to save our group and careers even if I already messed everything up!"

"You must be grateful that we still have a chance, Satsuki! I bet Natsuki wished for that, too!" answered Otoya sincerely, causing Satsuki to lose his temper.

"Don't fucking pretend that you understand what Natsuki feels, you son of a bitch-!"

Without noticing, Satsuki felt his body weakening when someone put the eyeglasses on his face behind him. Taking a quick last glance from his back, he saw Tokiya with a sympathetic expression on his pale face.

"Tokiya, how dare you . . . !"

Then his body fell on the carpeted floor immediately as soon as he lost his consciousness.

"Poor guy . . . ," murmured Ren while watching Otoya and Syo picking up the curly-haired idol's body and putting the arms around their shoulders before walking towards the left hallway leading to their rooms.

"Shinomiya hasn't come back yet, huh?" the blue-haired idol whispered depressingly when they witnessed that Natsuki was still unconscious although he was wearing his eyeglasses. Tokiya went to Masato's side and patted his shoulder comfortingly, causing Masato to smile at his fellow idol who was suffering more than them.

"Thanks, Ichinose. We're the ones who should support you during this tough time . . . Sorry for making you worried," apologized Masato but Tokiya shook his head. Then he grabbed a sketching pad and wrote something first with his pen before showing it to the other idol.

_It's all right, Hijirikawa-san. Maybe going outside and trying to shout might help me bring back my voice again. I'll be out for awhile._

After reading it, Masato nodded. "Okay. Be careful, Ichinose. Make sure that you bring your phone in case there's an emergency, okay?"

Tokiya nodded his head and left the room quietly. Masato sighed heavily when he glanced at the broken table in front of him. He needed to file a request again to have a new dining table for them. As he was about to leave the dining hall, Ren suddenly spoke behind him.

"Hijirikawa, do you believe that that new guy might be our last hope?"

Masato raised a brow with a bewildered look and stopped walking. "That new guy . . . ? Are you talking about Nanase Haruka?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Yeah, obviously. Do you think it's just a coincidence that he almost has an identical name with Lady's?"

Turning around, Masato faced the orange-haired idol while thinking deeply about what Ren had just said. Nanase Haruka . . . Nanami Haruka . . . Yes, their names were almost identical. It felt like their names were just coincidentally almost the same, but maybe hearing their new composer's name might be the reason why he felt so calm even if STARISH was such in a dangerous situation. He had a feeling that Nanami Haruka was still with them, trying to help them in any possible way. He did believe in spirits, after all.

"I think it's just a coincidence that they had almost identical names . . . but I believe that Nanami must have brought him to us. She's still watching over us, Jinguuji," he replied with a calm expression on his face before walking away.

"Little lamb . . . is watching over us . . . , huh?" murmured Ren to himself as he relaxed his body on the chair and looked at the ceiling above him as if he was trying to see if Haruka was indeed watching over them with a sweet smile on her face. It sounded kind of scary and creepy but for him, it felt like it gave him the courage to believe again.

"Maybe . . . I'll try believing again, Lady."

* * *

Meanwhile, Otoya and Syo put the unconscious Natsuki on the bed gently without removing the eyeglasses from his face because that was the only way to calm Satsuki down (or to be more precise, to shut him up). Viewing the curly-haired idol sleeping peacefully, Syo sighed in relief. He wanted Natsuki to wake up but at the same time, he didn't want him to since his childhood friend might go crazy again if he recalled how Nanami died back then. For a soft-hearted guy like Natsuki, it might be too much for him to handle emotionally. Seeing him like that, Otoya ruffled his blonde hair to sympathize with him.

"Syo, everything will be fine. I believe that Natsuki will wake up someday."

"Thanks, Otoya. But I still don't want him to wake up and to remember Nanami's death again . . ."

Hearing their composer's name, Otoya suddenly felt depressed again.

"Nanami . . . I hope she's still here with us . . . If only that accident didn't happen, then everything that is happening right now will not be . . . ," the red-haired guy trailed off as he tried to fight back his tears with clenched fists. While Syo was patting Otoya's back, they heard someone shouting.

"Help! Somebody! HELP!"

Quickly, Syo and Otoya ran towards the window and opened it. Looking below, they saw a familiar tall guy with olive green hair shouting for help.

"Wait . . . He seems familiar to me," mumbled Otoya while touching his chin and trying to recall the tall guy's name.

"Otoya, that's Tachibana Makoto, the graduation audition winner this year! We came to watch his performance last month, right?" the blonde-haired boy stated, causing Otoya to remember the graduation audition that March. They were amazed by how mellow and strong the droopy-eyed guy's voice was when he sang this month's number one hit song, "Mirai e no Stroke (Stroke to the Future)". The composed music was also incredible but they didn't know who the composer of that song was.

"Yeah, right. I remember!" he beamed before shouting back to the tall guy two stories below them.

"Hey, Makoto!"

Surprised, Makoto looked up and saw the two boys.

He wondered nervously, "_How did they know my name . . . ? Wait a second . . . If they know me, then maybe . . ._"

"Is this the Master Course Dorm?!" he asked loudly and the two idols nodded their heads as a reply. After confirming it, Makoto felt a bit relieved and quickly begged.

"Thank goodness! I-I need your help! Please!"

"Sure! Anything for our new kouhai!" replied Syo confidently.

* * *

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"What?! Your friend, Haru, is lost in the forest?!" exclaimed Otoya upon hearing Makoto's reason for seeking help inside the large living room of the dorm.

Sitting on the long red couch, the droopy-eyed guy replied weakly with a guilty look, "Yes, but it's my fault. If I only made sure that he's following me back then while trying to read the map correctly that time, then we could somehow make it here together . . ."

"Did you try contacting him with your phone?" asked Syo but Makoto shook his head sadly.

"Haru always doesn't bring his phone with him . . ."

"Hmm . . . That's a problem. Getting here is easy when you read the map correctly but when you read it wrong, you might never find your way back again. The forest here is like a maze but it serves as a good hiding place to avoid any stalkers or paparazzi," stated Masato carefully before putting down a cup of tea on the table near Makoto.

"Arggh! I'm such an idiot for losing my partner!" the olive green-haired guy cried out while scratching his head anxiously, making the other idols concerned.

"Well, instead of blaming yourself there, why don't we start looking for your partner right away, Tachi?" advised Ren, causing Masato and Syo to be surprised since they knew that Ren was inactive, aloof and pessimistic all this time after their composer died. Why did he abruptly change back into his old self?

"Ta-Tachi . . . ?" the red-haired idol mumbled the nickname with a stupefied look. Ren had a weird way of giving nicknames to others.

"Are you really willing to help me find my best friend?" questioned Makoto with pitiful teary eyes. The other idols thought that they just saw another Otoya when he was pleading like that. Then they also predicted that the person whom they just thought of would easily accept Makoto's plea with open arms.

"Of course! We'll definitely help you, Makoto!"

Makoto showed a big smile on his face. "Really? Thank you so much, umm . . . who are you, by the way?"

". . . . ."

All of them were silent.

Syo was the first one to break the silence after a few minutes. "You don't know us . . . ?"

"Umm . . . I'm sorry to offend you, but yes, I don't know you . . . ," the green-eyed guy replied bluntly, causing the other idols to be gloomy.

"I guess we are really losing our popularity these days, huh?" mumbled Otoya hopelessly.

Masato just crossed his arms coolly. "Well, that's expected after not appearing as a whole idol group for two years, Ittoki."

"An idol group . . . ? Not appearing for two years . . . ? Could it be that . . . you four are members of the famous idol group, STARISH, who won the legendary UtaPri award?" said Makoto slowly as he quickly placed the pieces together on his mind. He did hear from other nosy students of Saotome Gakuen back then that STARISH was one of the legendary idol groups that won the greatest award that an idol could ever possess and they were once studying at the same school but for some reason, they vanished after a shocking accident that happened in front of the concert hall in Tokyo. He swallowed hard when he noticed that the four idols were smirking after hearing him.

Then Syo gave him a big thumbs up. "You're correct! We are indeed the members of the once-known idol group, STARISH! Well, you could also call us the Princes of Song. I'm Kurusu Syo! Nice to meet you, newbie!"

When Syo reached out a hand, Makoto gladly shook it with his. "Nice to meet you, too, Kurusu-senpai!"

"Then I'm next! My name is Ittoki Otoya! I'm glad to have you as our new kouhai!" beamed Otoya before reaching out his hand to Makoto, who happily shook it, too.

"Thanks, Ittoki-senpai!"

"It's my turn. I am Jinguuji Ren, the greatest ladies' man on earth. I can teach you a lot of techniques to please a woman. So, if you ever want one, don't be shy to ask me, okay?" said Ren with a wink as he reached out a hand in front of the olive green-haired guy.

Makoto chuckled with a crooked smile while shaking Ren's hand, "Okay. Maybe I'll ask next time, Jinguuji-senpai."

"I'm the last one to introduce, huh? Anyway, my name is Hijirikawa Masato. If you still have other things that you want to know, just ask me. I'll gladly answer them for you," said Masato, reaching out a hand.

Makoto felt reassured after Masato stated that as he shook hands with the blue-eyed idol. "Thank you, Hijirikawa-senpai."

After introducing themselves, Syo cleared his throat before speaking, "Since we know each other now, I think it's time to search for your missing partner, Makoto. Can you describe what he looks like?"

"Okay. My best friend has short, straight black hair. His eyes are ocean blue and he's 5'9 feet tall. He always has a serious expression on his face and he likes water."

"Hmm . . . I think I saw someone like that before . . . ," mumbled Otoya while thinking deeply.

Syo agreed. "Yeah, I think we just saw him somewhere earlier . . ."

Then Masato distracted their thoughts when he immediately showed the picture in front of them.

"Are you talking about the 'waterdere', Nanase Haruka?"

Then Makoto rapidly stood up with wide, hopeful eyes. "Aaahh! Yes, that's him! That's Haru, my best friend and partner!"

After he said that, Otoya, Syo and Ren gaped.

"EHHH?! He's your partner?!" exclaimed Otoya, causing the green-eyed guy to flinch a bit.

"Yes, but why are you so surprised to know that?"

"He's going to be our new composer next week!" replied Syo nervously when they discovered that their new composer might be in danger.

"What?! Haru is going to be your new composer? Why?" questioned Makoto with a puzzled look.

Masato replied seriously, "We don't know but our agency's president, Shining Saotome, stated that he is our hope to shine again. If we don't search for him right away, then there's a chance that we might never see him again. The forest is big, so I think it's important to bring a map with us and split up to find Nanase faster. But Tachibana will come with me since he still doesn't know the forest too well. If one of us could find him, contact the others right away with our phones. Is the plan clear?"

"Yes," the others answered in unison.

"Okay. Let's do this!" declared Masato before they started preparing and leaving the dorm as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Makoto! Makoto, where are you?! MAKOTO!" screamed Haruka loudly until his voice was almost hoarse while searching aimlessly for his best friend. They got separated when he stopped for awhile to look at a turtle passing nearby. He thought that the turtle was going to an unknown beautiful body of water but he got disappointed when he found out that it went to a small pond. Well, he admitted to himself that it was his own fault for getting lost this time.

"Geez . . . Where are you now, Makoto?" he grumbled loudly to distract his anxiety. He might be calm and cool from other's point of view but he was actually freaking out right now. His eyes were teary as if he was a kid who wanted to cry in fear. When he was almost tired to walk around, he spotted the familiar lake again which meant that he just walked around the forest in circles. He felt so hopeless. He just wanted to find his missing parents. He came this far just to get lost? Haruka almost wanted to laugh at his own stupidity, but he couldn't. He began to cry as he felt tired to believe that his parents were still alive somewhere after being missing for two years. Policemen and detectives couldn't be trusted nowadays since they wouldn't bother searching for missing people without fame and money. That was how societies work right now, so that was why he wanted to be popular and rich . . . Thinking that way, maybe there was a big chance that he could find his parents. However, would he still continue and be ready for the results of his efforts? Would he be happy that he followed this path or be disappointed with it? He didn't know. He was afraid to know what his future was going to look like. He didn't want to experience again what happened between him and Rin when he didn't face the problem head-on. Would it be worth it? Would finding the truth be the correct decision? As a matter of fact, it was just to find out the truth, but what if the truth was meant to be forgotten for good?

While he was busy thinking about those things, Haruka noticed a tall guy with dark hair and sad-looking eyes by the lake. To be blunt, the man was very attractive. Wiping away the tears from the corners of his eyes, the black-haired boy tiptoed and hid behind a big tree as he viewed the tall man in awe. He suddenly had this feeling that he wanted to know who that man was and maybe he could ask for some directions, too. Unfortunately, he was hesitant to make the first move because Haruka was very cautious when he was about to meet new people. He needed to distinguish right away if the person was bad or not in order to protect himself from any danger. Trusting people easily wasn't his style and betrayal was the most painful thing that he could ever imagine.

_Save him . . ._

Abruptly, he heard someone.

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked alarmingly while moving his head to the right and to the left. However he didn't see anyone. He swallowed.

"Maybe it's just my imagination . . . ," he convinced himself, but then he saw the tall man walking towards the lake while trying to reach out his hand to someone. He gaped in shock.

"What the hell is he doing? I don't see anyone else in that lake! Who is he trying to reach out?" hissed Haruka as he immediately ran towards the lake to stop the unknown man from going deeper into the lake. However when he arrived by the lake, the dark-haired man's whole body was almost submerged in water and was far away from the dry land. Biting his lower lip, Haruka immediately removed his clothes.

* * *

"Tachibana, do you have any idea where Nanase could possibly go if he's lost? You two are childhood friends, right?" asked Masato as they continued to search desperately for the new composer.

"If I were Haru, then I would probably go to . . . ," mumbled Makoto while trying to read Haruka's mind even if they were separated. After a few minutes, his eyes lit up when he figured something out.

"Haru might go back to that big lake we found earlier! He loves water, after all!"

"That big lake? Okay. I think others know that location very well. I'll contact them right away-!"

Abruptly, his phone started ringing. Masato quickly answered the call from Otoya after seeing the red-haired guy's face on the screen.

"Ittoki, how is your search-?"

Otoya interrupted nervously, "_Masa, I found him by the lake! He stripped so fast and jumped into the lake and . . . Oh no . . . ! Tokiya is drowning! Come here right away!_"

Masato's eyes widened up in terror. "What?! Ichinose is drowning?! We'll go there right away! Tell it to the others, as well!"

"_Roger!_"

Then the call ended.

"Tachibana, Ittoki found your friend," he informed, causing Makoto to sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness . . . I'm glad Haru is fine . . . ," murmured Makoto as tears started to spill out from his eyes. He had been holding them back this whole time. Masato smiled when he saw how relieved the olive green-haired guy was. Maybe Nanase Haruka might be a really important person, after all. Was it fate that he would become their new composer?

* * *

Otoya was gaping while he observed the black-haired boy swimming like a dolphin in awe. He already called the others and his mind was in total panic, so he didn't know what to do next. Trying to ease his tension, he just shouted by the lake.

"HARUKA!"

Upon hearing that name, Tokiya gained his senses back and was dumbfounded when he found himself drowning in the deep lake. How did he go here and why was he here? He tried to swim but he was already out of strength. When he already sank into the cold water, he was still desperate to shout for help and to breathe. However it only got worse when the water rapidly came into his mouth, blocking his breathing. Bubbles floated out from his mouth as his vision started to blur. When everything around him began to fade away, he suddenly felt a hand, gripping his wrist. Slowly, he felt himself being pulled up into the surface and then the last thing that he could remember was the feeling of the warm sunlight touching his skin and the loud cries of his fellow idols.

* * *

Makoto and the other idols witnessed how Haruka saved the dark-haired idol from drowning after they gathered in front of the lake. Also, it was their first time to see how fast and beautiful Haruka swam when he was still trying to save Tokiya, except for Makoto who was already removing his t-shirt and rolling up his pants before going into the lake to help Haruka.

"What the heck is that . . . ? Did we just saw a dolphin in the lake?" questioned Syo with wide eyes.

"I think so . . . But he's not a dolphin, Syo," replied Otoya while gaping.

"He's like a mermaid if you'd asked me," interrupted Ren who was sharing the same shocked expression on their faces.

Trying to clear his mind, Masato shook his head and reminded them seriously, "Let's talk about it later, everyone! We must hurry up and help Nanase and Tachibana!"

"O-Okay!" they responded in unison.

* * *

As they successfully put Tokiya's body on the grass, Makoto hugged Haruka tightly.

"Haru, I'm so glad that you're all right!"

"Makoto, stop hugging me! This is embarrassing!" the black-haired boy hissed while blushing in embarrassment. He was glad that the strangers were not paying attention to them for now.

"But~!"

"We'll talk about it later! I need to check him first!" growled Haruka as he gestured the unconscious tall man, lying on the grass. When he understood what his childhood friend was trying to tell him, the olive green-haired guy released Haruka from his embrace and moved aside like a whimpering puppy. Kneeling beside Tokiya, Haruka immediately checked the dark-haired idol's heart pulse and breathing. After checking them, he carefully put his hands on Tokiya's stomach and pushed it hard to release the remaining water blocking Tokiya's windpipe.

Suddenly, Tokiya coughed out the water from his mouth and everyone sighed in relief. Otoya hugged Tokiya quickly when the dark-haired guy opened his sore eyes.

"Tokiya! I'm glad you're fine!" the red-haired guy cried out to his friend. Tokiya intended to push him away but he was still weak, so he hung his head helplessly while experiencing Otoya's tight hug. Ren and Masato noticed it and just chuckled at the adorable sight.

"Phew! You almost gave us a heart attack there, Tokiya!" said Syo jokingly as he helped Tokiya to stand up and to support him in walking while Otoya did the same on the other side. While they were still happy that Tokiya was fine, the black-haired swimmer abruptly interrupted them.

"Hey, you."

Everyone faced him before he continued, "Why did you go into the lake? Did you lose something there?"

Knowing whom he was asking, the others began to glance at Tokiya who had a bewildered look on his face.

Irritated that the dark-haired idol wasn't uttering a single word, Haruka raised his voice. "I'm asking you! Why aren't you saying a word-?"

"Ichinose can't speak right now. He lost his voice due to trauma," explained Masato, causing Haruka to feel a little guilty for raising his voice like that.

He mumbled an apology sincerely. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"That's all right. You're still new around here, Haruka, but once you two moved into the dorm, we'll tell you about more things that you don't know," reassured Otoya, making Haruka confused.

"Move into the dorm . . . ? And, how did you know my name . . . ?"

Punching himself mentally for not telling Haruka about what happened to him right away, Makoto quickly informed his partner, "Oh! I forgot to tell you, Haru! These people are living in the Master Course dorm! They are going to be our upperclassmen next week!"

"What?! They are living in the Master Course dorm? That means . . . you managed to find the dorm earlier, Makoto?"

"Yeah. That's why I was able to ask for help in order to find you."

"Ohh . . . So that's why . . ."

"And also, they told me that you'll become their new composer next week, too, so they already know you, Haru," added Makoto, causing Haruka to show a puzzled look.

"Huh . . . ? Why am I going to be their new composer? I'm only Makoto's composer, right?"

"Umm . . . I don't know. They told me that it was Shining Saotome who decided it," his droopy-eyed friend replied sadly.

After hearing it, Haruka felt dumbfounded. What was Shining Saotome, the one who gave him the scholarship, planning to do with him? Involuntarily, Haruka sneezed.

"Haru, you need to dress up now. Your cold might . . . achoo!"

Makoto also sneezed when a cold breeze passed by.

"This is looking bad. We don't want our new pair of kouhai getting a nasty cold. You two should come and stay at the dorm for awhile before you go back to your places," advised Ren, making the other idols shocked again for showing his another change of personality.

Makoto smiled. "Thank you, Jinguuji-senpai. We'll take the offer-"

"No, I refuse," interrupted Haruka with cold eyes like a stray cat which was wary of strangers.

"Eh? Why? We wanted to know you more, Haruka," said Otoya with a dejected look.

"But I still don't know you. I can't trust strangers right away," he reasoned out.

Syo got irritated by his attitude so he spoke up, "You're acting like a brat, you know. We helped your friend to find you and we're also trying to make sure that you two won't catch a cold, and that's how you treat us? Don't you know any respect or gratefulness?"

"Then thank you for helping us, but we're sorry that we can't accept your kind offer. Is that already enough for you, midget?" the black-haired swimmer replied sarcastically, causing Syo's blood to boil up.

"How dare you call me 'midget'?!" he shouted angrily while Otoya was trying to hold him back from fighting with their soon-to-be composer.

While they were busy, Masato tapped Makoto's shoulder. When Makoto noticed and moved closer to him, the blue-haired idol whispered to his ear, "Can you convince Nanase to come to the dorm so this argument will end right away? I'm worried that all of us might end up getting a cold or even worse, a fever if Nanase still continues to refuse."

After hearing him, Makoto nodded in agreement and muttered, "You got a point there, Hijirikawa-senpai," before going towards his best friend.

Softly, he whispered to Haruka's ear, "Hey, I saw a big indoor pool inside the dorm when I went there, Haru. It even has an artificial waterfall there."

Haruka glanced at Makoto with sparkling eyes.

* * *

When they arrived at the Master Course dorm, a disappointed Haruka discovered that the indoor pool was empty and it would only get filled up with water next week. He cursed himself for getting tricked by Makoto once again. In the end, they tidied up themselves since all of them were wet after going into the lake. Ren kindly lent some of his clothes to Makoto since they had the same height. Otoya also lent his clothes to Haruka because they had the same height, too. At first, Haruka didn't want to lend Otoya's clothes since his clothes weren't that wet, but Otoya still insisted. Thus, he was wearing a red stylish t-shirt with a guitar print on it, and a pair of jeans. On the other hand, Makoto was wearing a black shirt which revealed a bit of his upper chest (because Ren forced him to unbutton the upper part of the shirt in order to show his manliness, wildness, or something like that) and folded the sleeves up to his elbows, and a pair of light brown trousers. Haruka was stifling his laugh when he saw what Makoto looked like after all of them went to the living room of the dorm. The two of them were sitting on the long red couch, which was facing another long couch where Tokiya, Masato, and Ren were sitting. On the left side, Syo was sitting on a couch with the same design but was only meant for one person while Otoya was sitting on the big soft armrest of the couch.

"Since we're all here, I think this is the perfect time now to introduce ourselves to you, Nanase," said Masato as he began the conversation.

Haruka just nodded his head, still feeling mad at Makoto for tricking him.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato."

Haruka felt like he could trust this guy. He liked serious men.

Then Otoya waved his hand with a friendly smile. "I'm Ittoki Otoya! Nice to meet you!"

"_This guy is too cheerful. He reminds me of Nagisa,_" thought Haruka.

"My name is Kurusu Syo. Remember that, brat!" the short guy introduced himself haughtily.

"I'll never forget you, midget," mocked Haruka, causing Syo to grit his teeth angrily.

"Don't call me midget!"

Haruka smirked. He kind of liked Syo because he found it fun to tease the blond-haired guy. Was this what Nagisa felt when he was teasing Rei all the time?

"Then I'm Jinguuji Ren, Iruka-kun (Little dolphin). It's a pleasure to meet you," said Ren with a wink.

"Don't call me that," the black-haired boy replied, causing the orange-haired idol to chuckle sweetly.

"I like your hard-to-please attitude, Iruka-kun."

Instead of complaining again, Haruka just gave Ren an irritated look.

The last one to introduce was the dark-haired guy. Since he couldn't speak, he introduced himself by writing his name on the sketching pad.

"Ichinose Tokiya . . . , huh? Nice to meet you, Ichinose-senpai!" greeted Makoto with a short bow. Tokiya bowed, too, but he didn't show any emotion. Seeing this guy, it kind of reminded Haruka of himself. He knew those sad-looking eyes . . . Did Tokiya lose someone special on his life?

"Do you two have any questions for us?" asked Masato.

Then Haruka replied, "Yes, I have a question."

"Okay. Let's hear it out."

"Where is your old composer if I'm going to be your new composer?"

Then the atmosphere around them started to become heavy.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for chapter 2, guys~! I hope that I get their attitudes well. As for Haruka, I have a hard time knowing what he really feels since I discovered that his zodiac sign is Cancer. Well, even if I'm a Cancerian, too, like him, Haruka is a guy so his mood swings are really unpredictable, so I hope you understand that because some of you might get surprised with Haruka's attitude here. I'm also sorry if the other Iwatobi club members aren't still mentioned on this chapter. I think they will be eventually mentioned on chapter 4 or chapter 5 so hold on there!

As for the pairings of this story, I want your opinion about that. Do you want me to pair UtaPri characters with Free! characters, or do you prefer the normal ships like MakoHaru or TokiOto? Maybe I'll create a poll to know your opinions. If you're bored to log in and vote, or you're just a guest, just write a review.

About the character songs of Free and UtaPri, I'll definitely add them on the story since they're idols, right?

That's all! Thank you again for reading and see you next time~! (^_^)v


End file.
